Commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,594, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an electrical smoking;system that includes an electrically heated cigarette smoking device. An electrical smoking system, such as that disclosed in the '594 patent, can provide sensations of smoking that closely resemble those experienced during smoking of a conventional cigarette, but without certain disadvantages. Other exemplary electrically heated cigarette smoking systems are disclosed in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,269,327; 5,878,752; 5,954,979; 5,967,148; and 6,349,728, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.